Code Spiral: The Black Queen and Bloodied Shadow
by Nenshoyaju Raizer
Summary: Naruto in his boredom searches for a new place to call home. Once more chaotic that the Elemental Nations now at peace with Akatsuki's demise. He finds it in a world terrorized by a single nation. Also there's Mecha! YAHHH! NarutoXHarem, femLelouch, More lighthearted than Code Geass Series. M for scenes not for little kids.
1. Turn 1st: To Start Anew

Okay, so an acquaintance by the name Challenger offered me several challenges. I found this one to be the most practical to take as the other would have required me to catch up on a year or 2 of manga as well as possible rereading the first chapter of them. Code Geass on the other hand I have all episodes and just recently watched them; probably 3 months ago, plus a have a copy of the scripts of both seasons so that is definitely an added bonus.

This takes place a year from the point the Naruto manga is at right now. Naruto beat Madara and Tobi with the help of yatayatayata, ya heard it before. Naruto spends the time after training and yatayatayata.

This will be a mass harem. Original I was going to give Naruto a harem and Lelouch a, albeit small, harem. That changed when I saw a femLelouch picture that I liked so much I simply had to use it I have posted on my profile.

Disclaimer: I own stuff. I own plenty of stuff… Code Geass and Naruto aren't on my list of stuff though.

Warning: I'm a super pervert 'nough said!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the portal, which looked like the hole a baseball would leave in a window. He floated in the abyss of space with a soft smile on his face. With the wave of a hand he closed the portal behind him.

He took in a big breath of absolutely nothing. He didn't require air but the habit of trying to suck it in stuck with him. Naruto, in the year since his showdown with Akatsuki, had trained to harness the power of Kyubi to new level. What that pretty much meant was that now he was always running with the fox's chakra actively flowing through him. At a glance the only change was his eyes, now a sparkling gold, but after further studying, he learned that his body no longer required food, sleep, or even air. Naruto had obtained a form of pseudo-immortality; only decapitation could bring him down.

Naruto looked around. He saw the Earth of the dimension he would now be referring to as home, but that wasn't what he was looking for.

'_How did I miss those_?' Naruto thought as he finally found the thing he was looking for or should he say things… well, no, a single one would suffice. He floated toward it and marveled at the beauty of it.

His dimension had them, but they were hulky and primitive compared to the one he was looking at.

His had latched onto the satellite labeled Hi-TV and began the task of downloading what he wanted; which was everything.

The mind was a computer and data could be downloaded into it, but Naruto took that literally. He had been ignorant a while back, not an idiot, he just didn't know shit beyond how to be a shinobi. With the world looking like it was heading to an era without ninja and Naruto didn't want to be left without a job so he went through the tedious task of learning how to download data straight from the internet into his mind. It was a lot of trial and error. He had nearly gone bankrupt buying a new computer every time he fried one.

He had mastered the technique though and now could freely download anything from anywhere no matter the level of security on it.

Now, he had to enter a 'forced sleep' state. Which meant sleeping while waiting for the process to be finished. The process of downloading all the data in the world would take a long time and he would die of boredom if he had to stay awake for it.

—Three Months Later—

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he felt his body on fire. Literally. '_Crap I slept too long_!' The shinobi thought as he fell from the sky at an intense speed. His body was ablaze from the entry into the atmosphere and it didn't look like he was going to land anywhere soft if that tall building had anything to say about it. He flipped around so that his front was facing the Earth and with a forceful yell, he stretched his arms and legs, causing a giant golden sphere of energy to surround him. This would decrease the damage he would receive from the fall; he just hoped that no one was in the building.

—Elsewhere—

"Well then…" a woman, 17 years old, said as she smiled absolutely evilly. But she was thrown off and scared out of her wits as a golden sphere crashed down, not ten feet away from her. She was glad that it only took out the majority of the left corner of the building rather than the whole thing.

She stood up, having been fell on her butt from the crash and was about to start the next stages of her plan, but she froze when she heard a noise from the smoking crater; the sound of bare feet against concrete.

She stepped back wary of what it could be. From the smoke came a man, that much to the girl's embarrassment, was nude as a baby fresh from the womb. His body, free of fat and bulging with muscles, as well as his large girth left the girl blushing with a small stain in her panties. She shook her head vigorously. '_Damn you Milly, you're rubbing off on me_!'

The boy looked to her and her to him.

Long black hair reaching her back, lovely violet eyes, a large bust, and to top it off, wearing a school girl uniform. '_I'm definitely liking this place_.'

Long spiky blond hair and golden eyes, both features of a Britannian, but he had features, barely noticeably, that suggested at least some Japanese ethnicity. '_A half breed __maybe_.' A body sculpted for fighting and a 'rod' big enough to fill any hole. '_DAMN IT! I'm suppose to be planning Britannia's downfall, not having erotic daydreams about a boy!' _the girl mentally berated herself.

"You do know that it's not polite to stare, right?" Naruto said sarcastically with a smirk causing the girl to blush and bark back.

"How about you!? It's illegal to walk around naked!"

"Touché! The name's Naruto!" Even as he was saying this, he was stealing the shoes of a dead Japanese man, or the official term, an Eleven, along the pants, undershirt and shirt of one of the soldiers she just ordered to die. He left the jacket though, probably not wanting to be connected to the Britannia Military.

"Marianne Lamperouge II."

"Don't you mean Marianne Vi Britannia?" Naruto asked as he dusted the clothes off and gave the shoes a quick spit shine. "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want!?" Marianne demanded she readied to use Geass once again, but he vanished into thin air.

She looked around frantically only to find the blonde missing. '_Where is he_!?' She turned back to where the boy had stood moments earlier, but jumped back when she saw him centimeters away from her. She wanted to react, but before she could he cupped her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her eyes widened in shock. She should fight him back. She wanted to fight him back, but her body betrayed her and deepened the kiss. She cursed herself even as her eyes closed and her calculative thoughts were reduced to primitive desire.

He pulled away as Marianne whimpered and inched slightly closer desiring to continue.

'_Seduction training with Kurenai. So worth it_.' Naruto thought. Though now that he looked back, with the world at peace and shinobi playing the role of bodyguards at best, it wasn't necessary for him to learn seduction, so why had Kurenai approached, offering to teach him? '_To rock my world 79 different way… repeatedly? Well I didn't and still wouldn't object_.'

"So what, are you here to make me your sex slave or something?" Marianne asked causing Naruto to sputter slightly. She sounded serious with the question and worse yet, she sounded like she wanted that to become reality.

"No, but I wouldn't object to the sex part…" Naruto said pulling her close and grabbing hold of her ass. She blushed crimson; cursing herself for acting her like a school girl, well she was a school girl, but still! "… I'm merely a guy that knows a lot of shit than he should. I'm actually here by accident, but since I've run into you I assume destiny has brought you to me to become my first wife!"

"FIRST!" Marianne yelled outraged by the idea of the boy having two, three, even four wives (hehe if only she knew the real number), not noticing that she had not objected to the wife part.

Naruto's response was to bring her into another kiss.

"Well as long as I am first!" she said with the smile of a love-struck thirteen year old. '_Curse this man and his ability to make me putty with a mere kiss_.'

"Well that was easy…" Naruto never finished as a Knightmare frame came crashing through the opposite side of the room towards them.

The knightmare frame factsphere opened as it scanned the room. "What happened here? What are Britannians doing in a place like this?" the voice booming over the speakers was feminine causing Naruto to smirk. '_If her body matches that voice, then I've found myself a second wife_.'

"Answer me! Otherwise..." She fired off a few warning shots above their heads but neither responded to the show of strength. "Answer me!" She demanded, ready to fire again.

"Get down from there." Marianne said with absolute authority. "At Once!" Her left eye sparked to life; baring a red bird insignia to it.

"You... what do you think you're doing?" the woman said only becoming enraged with the authoritative voice the civilian had dared address her with.

"I see. She needs to see the power in person." Marianne murmured to herself. Naruto simply patted her on the butt and mouthed 'My turn' as he stepped forth.

"I am Alan Spacer and this is my betroth Rebecca Delyn. My father is a duke."

"Nobility!" the woman said in shock from within her cockpit.

"I have an ID card in back pocket. After you check it, I would like to request protection." Naruto said putting his hands up with Marianne wisely following suit.

"Keep your hands up. I'll take the ID out myself." The woman's cockpit opened and the woman descended to the ground. She was a mocha skinned woman with silver eyes and sporting a purple outfit that left little to imagine.

As she approached them, gun raised, Naruto chose to start a conversation. "So you know my name, what's yours?"

"Villetta Nu." The woman said as he was into arms reach. Naruto shot forth gripping the pistol and hoisting it and her arm into the air. He used his other arm to pull her in and hold her at the waist as he smashed his lips against hers.

The mechanics of this kiss weren't as simple as a normal smooch. Beyond it being a damn good kiss, it had secondary effects. The user would send chakra flowing from his or her lips into the target's head and thats when things got mental, not figuratively speaking. The chakra would head to the brain and make the target depend on the affections of the user until the point where 'true' love bloom in the target for the user.

The technique had been created by a Yamanaka Kunoichi during the Second Great Ninja War to reel strong shinobi from the enemies side onto the side of Konoha. It would later become a favorite jutsu amongst older Kunoichi of Konoha to 'get their man'.

If Kurama hadn't been there to stop it, Hinata would have bagged him with the technique even though he had told her before that her feelings were not mutual. At best she was like a sister to him and at worst, she was the creepy ass stacker that had stolen more than a few pairs of his underwear.

Naruto pulled back and looked at her lovingly. "Give it to me..." she began zipping down her outfit, but Naruto quickly stopped her hand "…your Knightmare!" He screeched blushing at what would have happened. Worse was, if he didn't have Marianne with him he probably would have allowed her to strip away and would have taken her; even if they were in the middle of a war zone.

"Oh, all right. Though I'm certain you would prefer what I was planning to give you," She said passing the key to Naruto. "The password is XG2. The ID is 2D4."

"Good girl." Naruto said kissing her own the cheek. Leaning in he whispered, "Meet me outside Ashford Academy at noon tomorrow and we can have some fun."

"Okay!" she said, her southern part leaked out and soaked her panties in her suit. Luckily, her suit was resistant to liquids and wouldn't absorb anything.

"Let's us be going Marianne. That is, if you still want your revenge." Naruto said.

"Wait!" Marianne said running after the Casanova, though she slowed to glare at the girl that Naruto had also claimed; as if trying to assert a level of dominance over her.

Elsewhere, Suzaku was getting a wake up call, spoken by what he would come to know as the most annoying man he was ever meet. He woke up with pain in his chest from his gunshot wound as the man started. "Too bad! You missed your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi."

"Um... Where?" the Honorary Britannian asked as he looked around.

The two Britannians in the small ambulance like room looked to him puzzled for a second.

"Oh, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." The white hair man answered.

"We're near Prince Clovis, so we're at the safest place we can be." The purplette continued for the man as she pulled a napkin from her pocket, revealing a watch, and presented it to the boy. "Suzaku-kun, this protected you." Suzaku looked at it for a second, memories of the trinket flooding his mind.

"The shell damaged the outside though." The man, Lloyd Asplund, explained.

"A keepsake?" the woman, Cecile Croomy, asked.

"Y-Yes." Suzaku answered, shyly taking back the pocket watch gently.

"You Elevens believe that such keepsakes contain spirits that protect their owners, correct? I guess that…"

"Um is Mari..." Suzaku stopped and rectified his question. "What's the current situation?"

"It appears that the poison gas been released. I heard that there were a large amount of casualties among the Elevens." Lloyd said with only a hint of sadness.

"It seems that the culprits haven't been found yet." Cecile explained.

"I see... not yet..."

"Private Kururugi…" Lloyd interrupted "…what sort of experience do you have in piloting the Knightmare Frames?"

"Eh?!" Suzaku said, slightly shocked. "No way! A person who is an Eleven can't become a knight."

"And if you could?" Lloyd said holding up a golden key to a knightmare.

Before he knew it Suzaku was whisked away to a small hanger.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said with a wave of his arms; presenting Suzaku with a knightmare frame shaped unlike the other Glasgows or even Sutherlands. It was mostly covered but Suzaku could make out some of the white and gold paint job.

"A one-of-a-kind Knightmare awaits you. Riding it will change you... Both you and your world." Lloyd said downright ecstatic.

"Whether you want it to or not." Cecile told the Eleven in her gentle melody.

"Damn you Britannia... how dare you!" Kallen screamed with tears in her eyes as she used her Glasgow's Slash Harken to destroy a Britannian Tank.

"Kallen! Don't move yet!" Ohgi said from his hiding spot as Yoshitaka fired a rocket.

"I'm fine! I'll act as a decoy, so Ougi-san, you guys get everyone out!" Kallen volunteered. "The only ones left fighting shall be the resistance."

"I understand! But if we're surrounded..." Ohgi explained begrudgingly.

"And at this time, this chip..."

"I'm telling you, I got fat!"

"That's because you keep snacking."

"I'm fine!"

Shirley Fenette paid no mind to the conversation and continued to dress for swim practice. She finished just as her phone rang. "Mari? Why are you calling now? Where are you? If you keep ditching you'll be held back a grade..."

"I'm sorry. I convinced her to meet up with me." A male voice answered back. Shirley blushed at the implications.

From within the cockpit of the Sutherland Marianne, who seat cozily in Naruto's lap, thrust an elbow into the side of the ninja's ribs. "Don't mind him. Is there a TV nearby?"

"TV?"

"Sorry. It's kind of important." Marianne said.

"Jeez... wait a minute." The orangette quirked back. "Sorry, can I change the channel?"

"Eh? To what?" her friend questioned.

"The news. Is there anything on Shinjuku?" Marianne asked.

"The news...?" Shirley slowly flipped through channels looking for the new channel. "Um... there're just some traffic jams, but nothing other than that."

"And the reason for those traffic jams?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really say here."

"I see..."

"Hey... you're doing some weird type of gambling again, aren't you?" Honestly Shirley wanted that to be, not daring to think what her secret crush could actually be doing with that boy with her.

"Yeah you caught me, I'm finishing up now."

"I told you before that it's dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, and tell my little sister that I'll be getting home late, okay? Bye."

"Aw jeez! Why is she always hanging up on me!" Shirley said trying to call back. "**The number that you have called is currently...**" "This again..." She hung up in a fit.

"Seems like a cover-up." Naruto said as Marianne seemed more focused on a chess board she could see through her fact sphere.

"They plan on having the army make an announcement after everything is over. Placing at the blame on the terrorists." Marianne pressed the button to open the cockpit.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Naruto was unanswered as Marianne disembarked and walked over to the chess board.

"As long as the situation is hidden, it's difficult to determine the reinforcements that Britannia will send..." She explained as Naruto nodded with annoyance evident in his face.

"That's nice and dandy but why are you risking your life for a chessboard."

"In other words, these are all the pieces for the board."

"Wow, leaving the safety of a knightmare frame to help along a metaphor, so worth it!" Naruto said as sarcastically as possible as he leaned against the leg of a knightmare frame.

"Please allow me to have my fun, darling." Marianne said for the first time being the one to kiss Naruto; though it was chaste and short lived as she guided him back to the knightmare.

"Fine, but what is our next move," Naruto said taking a seat and Marianne taking a seat on his lap; wiggling her but to adjust, though this only caused Naruto to growl from the pleasure of it.

"Even with the limited amount of enemies, getting through this many enemies with only the two of us will be difficult. It is also dangerous to approximate things." Marianne said as she set the chess board up. "Yet, I still desire payback for them getting me involved. So this is what we're going to do!" She said pulling out a walky-talky and duck tape.

"WHERE WERE YOU KEEPING THAT!?" Naruto said freaked out. Was it possible that girls of this dimension had access to a hidden dimensional space? If so then why didn't she just keep a chess board in there?

"That Glasgow huh?" Jeremiah Gottwald said with a smirk as he chased Kallen; he aboard a Sutherland and Kallen a Glasgow.

"Fuck! Thirty more minutes!" Kallen said as she checked the energy filler of her knightmare.

"The west exit!" Naruto's voice rang over Kallen's Com-system.

"Eh?"

"Use the railroad and move towards the west exit!" Naruto said.

"Who are you!? How do you know this code?!"

"The name's Naruto, my friend is hacking into your… Ow!"

"What was that for!?" Naruto asked with his hands released the talk button to rub his rib. If she keep it up with the elbow he would had a broken rib, it would heal almost immediately, but a broken rib was never something to laugh about.

"You idiot, they don't need all that information. Now say as I say."

"Fine!" Naruto said with his commands memorized he pressed the talk button once again.

"Listen up. If you wish to win, believe in me!" Naruto said voice brimming with confidence.

"Win..." Kallen said as if learning a new word; foreign to both lips and vocabulary. She obeyed jumping up onto the railroad tracks. Linking her landspinners with the rails as she traveled down to the west exit. "Hey! What should I do now?"

"What a cowardly Eleven." Jeremiah said cruising calmly behind Kallen. "If all you can do is run, there's no fun in hunting."

Kallen looked on frightened as she saw a quickly approaching train.

"In exchange for believing me, I will let you win." Naruto said waiting to the last minute before giving the order. "Jump up onto the train!"

"All right!" the redhead jumped up bounding down the train effortlessly with great leaps.

"Did you think that this would work?" Jeremiah asked as he tried to stop the train, but was failing only slightly. His soldier's Sutherland was moving in reverse so as to not get in the way of the Purist Faction's Leader.

"Jeez... a plan like this..." Jeremiah said only slightly annoyed. "You, chase the Glasgow." He yelled to the soldier behind him.

"Yes My Lord!" The man said as he jumped into the air only to be shot down but a Slash Harken.

"What?" Jeremiah said looking to a half destroyed build that concealed a Sutherland; an allied Sutherland "A-Attacking your own side? You bastard, what platoon are you from?!"

"We're after the only one armed Glas…" Jeremiah didn't finish as the 'allied' Sutherland fired and destroyed him left leg "No way... the terrorists..." Jeremiah turned to the Sutherland as his own fell to its knees… um… knee. "You son of a…"

"Baaastaaard!" Kallen yelled charging the downed Sutherland.

"Damn!" Jeremiah muttered pressing the eject button. As the fist of the Glasgow was about to destroy his Sutherland.

"You saved me! But... how did you get your hands on a Sutherland..." Kallen was shocked to find the Sutherland gone. "Huh? Where..."

"Hey! Kallen!"

Her attention was refocused when she saw her group coming, lead by Ohgi.

"What was that transmission just now?!"

"Eh? Ougi, you guys heard it too?" Kallen asked through the speakers of the Glasgow.

"Yeah. Yoshitaka and the rest will be here soon as well..."

All was interrupted as Oghi's walky-talky blared to life.

"Are you the leader?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah." Oghi said, not confident when talking against the authoritative voice of the boy speaking through the radio.

"I'm presenting you with the cargo that is inside that train there as a present. They're tools that you can use in order to win. If you wish to use these and win, enter in under my command!"

Kallen was awestruck at the sight of over a dozen knightmare frames; models fresh from the factory.

"There're some over here!" a woman called out.

"Over here too!" another of the resistance fighters yelled in awe.

"This is amazing... Maybe we should listen to him for a bit..."

"This many... how did he...?"

"You there in the Glasgow!" the voice called out

"N-Naruto!" Kallen called back.

"You stay in there. That machine is geared towards disturbance tactics."

"All right!" She said having no problem running decoy once again.

"How is your energy filler?"

"About fifteen minutes left..."

"Then, get a new pack. In ten minutes, I'll send you new orders."

"Phew, this is more tiring than I thought." Marianne said wiping her face of sweat; causing Naruto's face to shift in annoyance.

"Last time I checked, you're not the one piloting and relaying order at the same time."

Marianne wiggled her butt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We must remain steadfast to see this through to the end. The stakes of this game are peoples' lives!"

"The terrorists are putting up some resistance but it's hardly a threat to our force." General Bartley Asprius, a fat, disgusting looking man said as he stood overlooking a hologram of the battlefield.

"Naturally…" Prince Clovis said, not even bothering to look at the hologram, sitting calmly on his thrown. "More importantly..."

"I understand. The gas capsule is..."

"Under control, I hope?"

"Yes."

" The girl can still be taken back..."

"Yes, without taking her life."

"Hey, is it really okay? The IFFs have been removed this could be a trap!" Tamaki complained.

"The enemy has the total advantage in this war, they don't need to set traps. All right, you guys just go to the points as instructed."

"D-1, can you move it?" Ohgi was startled when his radio sparked to life with the voice of the new anonymous leader. "The controls should basically be the same."

"Na…"

"Don't say my name! What if the transmission is being monitored? More importantly, if Q-1 is on time, then in twenty-three seconds, the enemy Sutherlands will be there. Most likely to your right. Just fire into the line there!"

"Jeez, what does he think he's sayin'?" Tamaki said in rage at what appeared to be stupidity. Hn, how ironic.

"All of you, check your weapons." Ohgi commanded.

"Hey! Are you serious?!" Tamaki yelled into the radio.

"An enemy troop at point F-3-1!" unnamed soldier #4 said overlooking the field of play.

"A feint, huh? How futile." Clovis said calmly.

"The Lazerus troop should proceed as normal. We will make Orion and Valerie go to them! We will strike them from the back!" Bartley said in an annoying tone.

"Three... Two... One... Fire!" On Ohgi's mark, the resistance unleashed the rain together.

"Wh-What?! Group Orion and Group Valerie: communications lost!"

"An ambush?" Clovis said in mild shock.

"An ID signal is a double-edged sword." Marianne said as Naruto smirked.

"And if our little soldiers follow our commands, we've already won this."

"Dear, please give the next orders!" Marianne said verbally passing him the commands.

"P-1, P-4, P-7. Move 100 meters to the right and turn the Slash Harken to the 3-O'clock direction." Naruto relayed.

"All right! Listen to this voice!" Ohgi said much to the frustration of Tamaki.

"Jeez. Guess it can't be helped." Tamaki said getting into the knightmare frame.

"Are you ready yet P-5?" he radio asked.

"Stop calling me weird names!" was his only response.

"In the front, too!" panicked unnamed soldier #3

"The enemy has moved to D-2-A!" unnamed soldier #2 yelled.

"Lazerus troops... No! Groube pick up the slack!" Bartley tripped over him own words.

"No way! Our mech army is being outmaneuvered by terrorists..."

"Groube has ejected!"

"The vehicle is lost!"

"Change the signal!" Bartley barked. "Our transmissions are being monitored!"

"We have done it already, sir!" unnamed soldier #1 barked back. "Four times!"

"Do it one more time!" was all Bartley could say.

"What a disgrace!" Clovis roared standing up from his seat.

"I-I am sorry..." Bartley pleaded turning to his prince. "Forgive me!"

"Good afternoon!" Lloyd said appearing on their large screen.

"What is it? We're in the middle of a strategy meeting!" Bartley demanded.

"Well... I was thinking it's time to unleash my boy on the terrorist..."

"Now is not the time for this!" Clovis said. Oh how he hated his brother for placing the eccentric scientist into his care.

"R-2, launch anchor!" with Naruto's order an army grade helicopter was shot down via Slash Harken.

"B-7, a UN Round." With a second order a tank was taken out.

"Group N, move forward as you are." Naruto and Marianne shared a smirk as their forces advanced killing the Britannians in their path.

"Damn you Elevens!" one screeched before perishing.

"Lazerus troops' signals have disappeared..." unnamed #4 said.

"Now! Put up Quincy's group!" Clovis said trying to play tactician; so not his game.

"But, your Highness, if we do that, the formation..." Bartley politely attempted to throw down the ridiculous idea.

"Now, the enemy has five options. Their move!" Marianne said fiddling with a chess piece.

"Do not worry about breaking formation. We'll certainly catch the enemy's troops here!"

"Are they going to break formation?" Jeremiah asked, once again talking to himself, as he was making his way to the mobile base.

"What's this? They've taken the worst possible approach." Naruto said.

"They're more stupid then I presumed." Marianne said with a smirk. "The next orders."

"Q-1, you map is accurate, right?"

"Yeah, it's one of the old town... But without looking at the actual scene..."

"That's enough!" Naruto said with confidence in the success of Marianne's plan.

"All right! Send Lerus in too!" Clovis said with a smile.

"Mission number 3." Naruto relayed.

"Enclose them! Concentrate your firepower!"

"Are the preparations complete?"

The terrorist's main strength is in the middle. Crush them." Clovis said as his troops charged, but suddenly the giant dot signifying the enemy vanished. "What?! The enemy isn't there?!"

"With this is let's call check." Marianne said with a smirk, but Naruto frowned.

"Don't declare victory until we have truly won." As they debated on when to declare a win, their troops, now had moved underground, began firing slash harkens upward.

Clovis could only look on it disbelief as his troops began to rapidly vanish.

"HEHAHAHAHAHA!" Marianne unleashed the laughs of a madman as victory was placed before them. They merely had to grasp it now.

"It IS possible. I can do it. We can do it! Together we will destroy Britannia!" Marianne continued to cackle.

Naruto allowed her, having you mother killed in front of you and you sister crippled allowed for a certain level of crazy. That and with all her sporadic moving and smacking he was getting quite the lap dance.

"Who is this!? Who am I fighting against!? This guy… could he be better than… Toudou!" Clovis was pulling out his hair in his panic state. "Lloyd!" Clovis said

"Oh? Yes you Highness?" Lloyd singsong voice was rather unbecoming of a man.

"Can it win? Would your toy beat them?"

"Your Highness. Please be so kind as to call it the Lancelot."

"Cooperative Weapon Z01. Activating Lancelot." Cecile's voice rang as Suzaku was dressing into his combat gear. "Hatch is free. Z01, Lancelot, standby for activation. Beginning engine rotation."

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked through Suzaku's com-link.

"I skimmed it." Suzaku said walking forth.

"As expected of you. Even if it was a simulator, you still are top class." Cecile complimented.

"The thing that you just told me..."

"Eh? Ah..."

"It's possible, but the chances are close to zero."

"But it's not zero, right?"

"That's true... but I don't want you to do anything over the top. It's a new system so there's no ejection system implemented yet."

"All right. I understand, Miss Cecile."

"That is..." Suzaku was in awe as the covering was removed and Lancelot revealed in all its glory.

"Yes... the Special Dispatch Cooperative Technology Department's secret cooperative weapon, the Lancelot. It's the world's only 7th generation Knightmare Frame."

"Well then Suzaku-kun. How about we begin deployment soon?" Lloyd butted in.

"Beginning deployment. Begin from phase 20. Energy Filler, equipped."

"Fully stable and suppressed."

"Energy Filler humidity level is accurate."

"Voltage begin."

"30 seconds to maximum."

"Core Binding..."

"Devicer set up."

"Devicer's 301."

"Entry confirmed."

"Location report input complete."

"Interface self-support confirmed."

"Yggdrasil control confirmed."

"Rejection response is minimal."

"Devicer stress response is minimal."

"Everything is within the tolerance level."

"Up to now has been according to the data..." Lloyd said satisfied.

"Status: all green."

"Back up, all back."

"Status acknowledged."

"Second reconfirm has finished."

"Lancelot. Activate ME-Boost." Suzaku ordered.

"Lancelot, depart!" Cecile order. The Lancelot set off at an amazing speed.

"Hahahahaha! Full throttle from the start, huh?" Lloyd said as he and Cecile were blown back.

"This is greater than the manual!" Suzaku said enjoying himself. "With this..." he cringed as he felt the pain of his gunshot wound.

"What's that?" Tamaki was unknowingly looking at the Lancelot of the first time. "It doesn't look like a Sutherland..." Tamaki observation was unfinished as the Lancelot destroyed his factsphere.

"Haha. A little bit more and we will have victory!"

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Naruto thought.

"This is B-group! Enemy sighted!" Marianne was slightly shocked at the announcement.

"Hm? Is it backup?" She questioned him.

"Real battle is different from a game of chess." Naruto said. "What's the situation?"

"Everyone escaped but four troops were instantly taken out!"

"Number of enemies?"

"One troop, just one!"

Both Naruto and Marianne were shocked.

"It's a new model? I've never seen that type bef... aaah!" the soldier had been taken out before he could finish explaining.

"Hey! What happened?!" Marianne asked pressing and speaking to the troops out of pure shock.

"Bastard!" two men yelled as they fired on their target, but a green shield merely appeared to stop the bullets in their tracks.

"What? It can negate bullets!?" Naruto yelled through the radio.

"Yeah. What should we do? Ishida! Ahhh!"

"Another soldier taken down." Naruto said grimly

"These terrorists are so useless." Marianne said in disgust. "It's only one knightmare and they can't handle it."

"Damnit!" A soldier screamed as the Lancelot got in close.

"All right! I can do it! With this Lancelot I can... do it all at once!" Suzaku cheered himself as he charge on.

"N-4, N-5, hold there. When the rear squad gets there, surround it."

"Got ya!" They fired on the white monster, but its shields only reappeared and stopped any attempt at damage. They only managed to create a cloud of dust.

Lancelot pounced from the cloud and destroyed the first unit and rip the gun hand of the second off.

"We can't stop this thing!" the terrorist fired both slash harkens, but Lancelot slide past and fired his own harken destroying the unit

"Hey? What happened?" Naruto yelled through the com-link.

"What is it? What's going on?" Marianne was having a panic attack and Naruto could do little to stop it beyond rubbing her back.

"Well, it looks like I've incurred an unwanted debt. However, with this..." Clovis turned to be on his way. He was sick of the game of tactician.

"AARGH!" Ohgi yelled in fear as he froze; allowing the Lancelot to deliver a vicious blow to his factsphere.

"P-1, what happened?!" Naruto said trying to get a responds from anyone.

"The enemy is it really only one unit?" Marianne said in fear as tears, unintentionally, began to pour from her eyes. She wanted victory, she was so close to it, only for a single knightmare frame to strip her off it. She was about to order a retreat to all remaining forces only for Naruto to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. "Not now, Na…"

The cockpit opened.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Marianne demanded for an answer as Naruto lifted her and placed her down in his seat.

"Mari-chan, I don't want you to worry! I don't want you to be afraid! I don't want you to cry! As long as I'm around you will never be harmed or defeated!" Naruto stood atop the knightmare frame as his outfit change. His hair changed to black, a masked appeared on his face, (Menma's mask), and cloak concealed his body. This had come when he murmured the word 'henge'.

"I'm going to end this now! You continue on with the plan!"

Marianne had no time to protest as the boy shot forth from the building they hid and towards the Lancelot.

"Was he… flying?"

"These numbers are above what we assumed it would be." Cecile said in amazement.

"Yeah, and he plans on going all out. Truly, a topnotch employee." Lloyd said as if he knew this was going to be the outcome.

"If I destroy all of the Knightmares, then the fighting will stop. No matter what, I need to save Marianne and that other woman!" Suzaku looked up only to scream as the Lancelot was hit… HARD!

"What's going on!?" A hand smashed through the top of his cockpit, right through the two inch thick metal, and tore a big hole in it. The hand grasped hold of his neck.

Suzaku was ripped out of the Lancelot and held in a choking iron grip. Being yanked out only left him on the verge of unconsciousness. The choke-hold made him wish for a swifter death than this.

"You have been a nuisance for a second too long boy." The masked figure said Suzaku was left quaking in his boot. "Begone!" He cast Suzaku away tossing him through a building; he would be lucky to be left alive.

"Now, what to do with you?" Naruto said removing his mask and looking down to the unit in which he stood upon.

He shrugged his shoulder as he gripped the Lancelot and it vanished in a seal upon his hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST THE LANCELOT'S SIGNAL!?" If Suzaku wasn't already dead then Lloyd would finish the job.

"Halt! Where is your ID? This is Prince Clovis' apartment!" Marianne was unfazed by both the soldiers' words and gun as she walked up to him wearing the uniform she'd stolen from a guard she geassed and killed. She was more worried about Naruto; even with those strange powers of his.

"Finally, a guard, huh? You've become quite spread out, as I planned." Marianne removed her helmet.

"Plan?"

"Yes. I want you to let me pass." She ordered with her Geass blazing.

"I see. You shall pass, your Highness."

"Kallen!" Ohgi called

"This happened because you people decided to turn against Britannia." A civilian yelled at Tamaki.

"What?!" Tamaki, foolish as always, not only yelled back but pointed his gun.

"You cowards!" another civilian yelled. Tamaki redirected his gun.

"How many people do you think have died?!" A pregnant woman yelled. Oh my god, don't! Tamaki really needs to stop pointing that gun at everyone.

"Shut up! We've also had a lot of our people killed! Don't cry!" Kinda hard not to when a psycho is waving a gun around.

"Ougi-san." Kallen asked off to the side "What about that person who was talking to us; Naruto?"

"I don't know. He won't answer the calls either so... He might have died."

Suddenly a tank and a squad of Britannian soldier bursted into the room.

"See, I told you!" Tamaki yelled finally pointing his gun at the right person. "We would've been better off to use the poison gas than ending up listening to some guy we don't even know!"

"But..." Ohgi interjected.

"Naruto, that idiot!" Tamaki yelled.

"So this was where you Elevens have been hiding. Prepare to fire." The leader of the attack force said.

"NARUTO!" Kallen yelled only realizing when she got to a safer setting that she had screamed the name 'Naruto' and not "Naoto".

"All troops, cease fire immediately!" That was the voice of Clovis.

"Cease fire?" Ohgi said to himself.

"As Area Eleven's governor, I command you in the name of the third, Prince Clovis la Britannia. All troops, cease fire!" Everyone troops and terrorists were shocked "Cease all structural destructive activity. Aid the injured, regardless of whether they are Britannian citizens or Elevens. I command you in the name of Clovis la Britannia. Cease fire immediately."

"I will not allow anymore conflict!"

Clovis finished 'his' announcement. "Is that all?"

"Yes. That was perfect."

"What's next? Shall I sing a song for you? Or maybe be your opponent in chess?"

"That has a familiar ring." The voice in the shadow said, casting away her helmet. "Do you not remember? We would always play chess together, even though I did always win."

"What?"

"Remember? At the Aries Imperial Villa."

"Bitch! Who are you?!" Clovis demanded of the voice hidden within the shadows.

"It's been a while, big brother. Right now, Empress Marianna is the eldest. I am the third princess, the sixty-ninth in line to throne. Marianne Vi Britannia." Marianne slowly walked forth.

"Marianne? But you're..."

"...supposed to be dead?" Marianne said, a smirk plastered in her face. "I have returned, brother. In order to change everything."

"Quite!" A voice said belong to a masked and cloaked man that appeared from thin air, beside Marianne.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Clovis demanded.

"You may refer to me as Kage." Naruto said offering Marianne his hand. She gladly took it and eased herself up. Kage pulled her close and Marianne placed a hand on his chest and another around his waist as his arm slung around her shoulder. "Now, you can get with the program or you can perish by it."

* * *

FIN!

I'm done. Now I'm hungry. I won't update until I'm full. Reviews are my food! I think ya'll catch my drift. Also I'm a big boy.

Edit:

Originally I made a separate chapter A/N but I decided to place them at the bottom of chapter 1 of all my story.

Anyway I'm playing this Android game called Driland and I'm trying to get a super powerful card. So would you guys with androids download the game, go through the short tutorial and then on the home tab where it says enter code for Rare Card enter this code: **FT6dP8G** exactly as its writing with Caps and low-cases as is. If I get 50 I can get a super powerful card so please help me out.

Also become my ally! My ally code is: 684828861

Edit2: I'm done with chapter to per say as in I have like 4,000 words with a lemon included, but it doesn't cover all of episode 3 so my question is if you'd like me to upload as it is or finish up with Episode 3


	2. Turn 2nd: The Heart of the Crimson Queen

YO, folks of fanfiction it been a while, but I haven't forgotten about you.

Here's the new chapter of Code Spiral: Black Queen and Bloodied Shadow.

More comedy than action this chapter, so I'm sorry if you came for the action.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Code Geass they would of probably been banned in several countries for multiple reasons; all lewd.

Warning: Yoai, Rape, Teletubbies, and Care Bears will _**NOT**_ be featured in this story everything else is free game! You have been warned!

Further Warning: This chapter is unbeta'd or proofread. I tried proofreading, but nearly deleted the chapter, because when I proofread I generally change things around so much that the final outcome is totally different from what I originally wrote.

Quote of the Chapter:

_Make me feel alive!_

-_Gaara._

HAJIME!

**00CS:BQABS00**

"Gu-uards!" Clovis yelled standing up from his through.

"Your yelling is pointless." Kage said as Clovis tried to bore holes into his mask with his glare.

"I disposed of them personally." Marianne said causing Clovis to look at her in shock.

"Mari, I-I'm your bro-brother, why are you doing this!"

"Because there are too many reasons not to. Japan became my and Nunnally's home when Britannia cast us out. I came to love it only for the dirty greed hands of **your** country to grasp it and squeeze it of any life. Britannia's greed is sickening and I think it's time that it was forced back into the deep, dingy pit it came from. But beyond that I have a more personal reason…" Marianne paused and allowed Clovis to sit it anticipation. "…It was Britannian Nobility that killed my mother!"

"That's preposterous! It was terrorists!"

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Marianne yelled in rage. "Pendragon itself is guarded heavily. Ares Villa Security was only second to the Emperor's Palace. For mere terrorist to break in and out unnoticed…" Marianne began to laugh, but it wasn't filled with happiness, but cruelty and sorrow. "That's impossible. Now tell me what you know about what happened and don't dare…"

"That won't be necessary." Marianne stared at Kage in shock. Was he trying to sabotage her desire?

"I have ample information on the matter that I will tell you later, but Clovis will still have a purpose." He turned to the Prince. "You will serve as a good puppet governor."

"Don't make me laugh! I'm a Britannian Prince! I am no one's puppet!"

"Until now." Kage said bluntly beginning a slow stride to Clovis. The prince pushed himself against his seat as the masked enigma neared. He quivered as the man stood a foot away from him.

Kage's hand shot forth and grasped Clovis neck. The viceroy screeched clawing at the hand as his neck burned beyond what a choke should be capable of.

Finally Kage released him and Clovis fail to the ground grasping for air. The burning continued though and Marianne notices glowing marking on the neck of her estranged brother.

"Those seals with bring you pain on my will. If you do anything that I do not approve of. Even if I'm on the other side of this world. I can cause you pain beyond what you already feel. Understood!"

Clovis nodded, still in agony, as the seals vanished.

"Good, Marianne we should be on our way!" Kage said walking back to the woman and extending a hand.

Marianne laid her hand onto Kages without protest and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

Clovis watched shocked as they vanished in a flash of golden light.

**00CS:BQABS00**

Marianne was shocked when they appeared within her room in the Student Body Club House.

"How!?" Marianne said with awe in her voice as she made her way to her bed.

"I have many abilities."

"To what extent is your power."

"Enough to make even a genius-level school girl a viable threat to Britannia."

"I'm a viable threat regardless!" Marianne scowled.

"Of course you are." Naruto said leaning in and capturing Marianne in a kiss. Marianne seemed to relax into the kiss, but she pulled back and pushed him off after a second.

"You may be a great kisser, but it won't get you out of explaining why you denied me my answers for a plan that will obviously fail!"

"Hey, my plan will work and as I said earlier I have information on your mother's death!"

"Then tell me."

"It all revolves around the power you exhibited earlier: Geass."

Marianne touched her cheek bone that lay under her left eye. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"How gave it to you?"

"I don't see how this applies…"

"You have to give something to get something with me."

"Fine. As some green haired girl died she gave this power to me."

"So it was C2…" Naruto said as he placed his hand to his chin and put on his best thinking face. Marianne was becoming noticeably irritated and was about to say something when Naruto beat her to the punch. "… The woman you meet name was C2 and she is immortal-"

"Immortal as in-"

"Right she can't die as she possesses both eternal youth and as hyper-paced regenerative ability. There is one way to kill her and that way is why she created a contract with you."

"Contract!?"

"Yes no doubt when she gave you your power she told you that you would have to grant her a wish."

"So her wish is to die?"

"Right from the information I downloaded she's several hundred years' old-"

"Wait! Downloaded!"

"I have the ability to interface with computers and download load data from any computer connected to the internet even if the computer has high-grade protection. Its how I found out that this is your home and also how I obtained the little tidbit of data I have on C2. Her data comes from a top secret Britannian government facility in the Chinese Federation's country known as India."

"How did Britannia get a facility in India?" Marianne whispered to herself biting her nails.

"That's unknown, but also beyond the current point. C2 wishes to die and only a person that has a fully matured geass, gained through a contract made by her, can kill her."

"So I have to take her life. If that what she wants then for this power I will do so!"

"You lose your power when you kill her." Naruto deadpanned this shocked Marianne. "Not only that, but you gain her curse-"

"Her curse!?"

"You will become immortal just as she is and will live on as everyone you love passes on."

"Even you?"

"I am pseudo-immortal if my head is removed from my shoulder or if I am wounded enough times, though the number of times would have to be exponential, I could die, but otherwise you're stuck with me."

"So you we remain with me, but is that truly enough…" Marianne though about those she loved Nunnally, Sayoko, Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, Nina, Suzaku, and, most recently, Naruto. "… I-I don't know if I could endure such a thing even if you where there!" Marianne said.

"I would never ask you to do something like that," Naruto said with a pout. "I was merely comforting you. Still C2 desires for you to take her life."

"Then we will merely give her a reason to want to wish to live. It will be problematic, but possible if I play my cards correctly."

"You mean if **WE** play **OUR** cards correctly."

"Cute, you think you are actually going to be planning with me." Marianne giggle profusely making Naruto growl.

"Do you want me to continue or not."

"If this still relates to my mother's murder than yes."

"Fine, C2 is not the only one with the power to grant geass. Let's call the contractors. There were two contractors at Britannia's disposal until C2 deflected. C2 was the first and V2 is the other."

"V2."

"Yes, V2 is in reality your Uncle." This information totally shocked Marianne to the core.

"Impossible Charles slew all of his siblings in his desire to ascend to the throne. If this V2 was in Britannia I would have known about him."

"True all but V2 were killed by the current Britannian King, but V2 always remained in the shadows as the puppet master leading your father in the direction that he desired."

"Why not become King himself."

"He is eternally a child and questions would arise if people noticed he never aged. This is also the reason you have never seen him."

"Oh, so V2 is involved in this?"

"At its core! Like I said V2 has always been the master to Charles's strings, but when Marianne, you mother, came forth she began to gain just as much influence as V2 possessed over Charles."

"So V2 is the one that killed my mother!" Marianne was absolutely pissed her nostrils flared, her teeth clenched into a scowl, and her handed balled up into fists as she grasped her bed sheets.

"Yes! V2 is just as powerful, not more powerful, than Charles he is the director of that Britannian facility in India: The Geass Order. It has tens of thousands of Geass users and one normal geass user is worth 20 normal soldiers and with his immortality if he can escape he can create more and more Geass users. He's a near invincible force of nature."

"That doesn't matter! I will become a demon that destroys nature itself if means revenge against him!" Marianne roared her anger made her look even sexier than normal, but Naruto couldn't help but frown with sadden in his eyes.

'_Her mentality it's so like Sasuke's… I won't allow her to become like him!_' "Allow me to do that!"

"Hn!" Marianne pondered looking to Naruto.

"I will become a demon and destroy any obstacle that you find, but don't sully your soul with sin."

"And what of your soul."

"My soul has already drowned in my sins. A little more won't do anything."

"Fine you shall become my shadow. My darker have to carry out my dark wished."

"You Kage." Marianne's eyes widen when he said that.

"You already had the intention of-"

"Of taking on all of your burdens? Yes I did!"

Marianne stood up and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips and that kiss was followed by another, more intense kiss, and then another, until the couple was devoid of any close and their screams and moans filled the club house. A certain Britannian princess and Ninja maid got no sleep that night.

**00CS:BQABS00**

"My name is Naruto Spacer."

"That's a Eleven name!" one boy whispered.

"He looks Britannian."

"Yeah, but if you look closely he has Eleven features."

"Pardon me." Naruto said kindly drawing the attention of a blushing class; they hadn't meant to start a conversion about him that would obviously make him uncomfortable. "I'm half Japa-Eleven-" Naruto caught himself begrudgingly call a person by number was never right. "-As you can plainly see. I was born before the Colonization of Area 11, obviously, or else I wouldn't be here. My father was a Britannian and my mother a Japanese Britannian her father and mother having immigrated to the Britannian homeland some 70 years ago. When Area Eleven was conquered my father and mother we killed by those you were disgusted with my father for marrying someone 'less' than him…" Naruto was heavy on the air quotes when saying 'less'. "Britannian Police never did anything to capture the culprits so my father's friend, how I had been left to, backed use up and moved to Area 11 hoping that I could find happiness in a place where the majority is Asian. He is very paranoid so I've been homeschooled for the past 6 years, but I finally convinced him that I'm old enough for big boy school…"

The class laughed at the joke. Well the guys did. The girls were crying at the tragic love story.

"…Even though I could of changed my name to something more Britannian-oriented and gotten by since people say I totally resemble a normal Britannian, until I tell them my name and they nitpick my Eleven features, I wanted to keep my name as is as I felt it would express shame of my mother if I were to change it."

"It's okay man!" one guy said.

"We understand." Another male announced.

"You were born in the Britannian homeland so you're more Britannian than half the people here."

"Thank you! All of you!" Naruto said with a bow.

"Mr. Spacer, please, take a seat next to Ms. Stratford, so that we may begin class."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said bowing to her and heading for Kallen noticing that she already discretely prepared a stiletto to possibly stab him to death. '_In class!? No one is that stupid. She's a terrorist against Britannia doing something so bold and idiotic is surely beneath her_.'

Naruto took a seat next to the girl how was tense, but not noticeably to the untrained eye. Naruto took his orange backpack off his shoulder and took out several seats of paper, a pen, a pencil, eraser, and dictionary.

The teacher smiled at his preparedness and turned to begin teaching the class. Naruto instantly began scribbling on a sheet of paper.

He slide into to Kallen shocking the red-haired girl. 'Q1! Put the knife up, you could get caught!'

Kallen locked to Naruto how was giving her his best deadpan.

'So you are the Naruto from Shinjuku.'

'Why else would I call you Q1! PUT THE FUCKING KNIFE UP!'

'Not until I know you are hostile.'

'Put the freaking knife up or I'll tell the teacher.'

'I'll tell everyone about Sinjuku.'

'Several things wrong with that: 1 you would have to explain why you were in Shinjuku. 2 I can go into hiding and never be found I'm just that good. 3 If you told everyone about Shinjuku I wouldn't be about to fuck that sweet ass of your!'

Kallen eyes widen and she looked to Naruto who was grinning lecherously.

'Don't make me stab you'

'Do make me _stab_ you.'

The innuendo was bleeding off the paper and it made Kallen's face cherry red.

'Shaddup.'

'Put the knife up.'

'Put the knife up'

'FINE!' Kallen finally submitted closing the stiletto and slipping it into a rather comfy looking case. She then slipped it up her skirt, her mini skirt, her rather small mini skirt.

'Where do you keep that!?' Kallen blushed and look to Naruto.

'It's the most practical place to keep it.'

'Yeah, because purses are soooo out of style!'

'SHADDUP!'

'Meet me after class will discuss future endeavors.'

'I'm not having sex with you!'

'Now see I was talking about taking out Britannia. Get ya head out the gutter.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'Besides I always seduce the girl I want by the end of the day.'

"Mr. Spacer, Mr. Stratford! Is there something you'd like to show the class?"

"NO MA'AM!" The two chorused as Naruto grabbed the paper and inhaled it as if it was ramen.

The class bursted into laughter.

"Kallen I didn't know you were healthy enough to have a boyfriend! He's a great choice though." The girl behind Kallen that said that then began to drool as she daydreamed of her and Naruto.

"Dude! You are so in there!" A guy to Naruto's left cheered.

"SHADDUP GREG!" The rest of the class chorused giving poor Greg to sink in his sink, though not as low as Kallen how had passed out from embarrassment.

**00CS:BQABS00**

Naruto and Kallen walked to class with each other careful to avoid any over-attentive ears not that they were going to talk about Shinjuku now, but if the conversation slipped into that it would be best if no one heard.

"So tell me Naruto, did you come all the way to Ashford just to find me."

"Flatter yourself if you wish, but actually my new girlfriend goes to this school."

"Oh…" Kallen said looking down he might have been utterly perverted, but he was also attractive, funny, and caring if the fact that he stayed with her the entire time she was in the infirmary. The fact that her cloths hadn't been tampered with when she was unconscious. "… So all that flirting was just a game to you?"

"Not really. I was serious."

Kallen looked at Naruto utterly shocked and appalled.

"If you think that I'm about to help you cheat on your girl friend then you better be prepared to be missing a ball or two!" Kallen said to the ninja.

"W-what I only have two!"

"Exactly!" She growled out.

"Well it's not exactly cheating. Marianne said that my libido was overactive and stamina ungodly and it would be best if I found someone else until her legs healed."

"You're kidding!?" Kallen said, but for more than one reason. Boys tend to brag on how good they are, but the name he said shocked her considerable more. The only Marianne she knew was Lamperouge whom she presumed to be gain since she only hung out with Milly Ashford: openly bisexual, Shirley Fenette: claims to like boys, but has never dated one and has a 'secret' crush on Marianne, and Nina Einstein: Kallen didn't know much on her but she knew that the girl wasn't totally straight neither sexuality or the head. The only friend that she had beyond them was Rivalz and everyone knew the bluenette only had eyes for Milly, so she was almost certain that when Marianne finally got with a significant other it was going to be a girl.

**00CS:BQABS00**

"Nice to meet you miss Stratford." Marianne said as Kallen stared awestruck at the bed ridden girl. To prove his point Naruto decided to bring her to Marianne. She rested in her bed reading some article off of her netbook. Her main, Sayoko, stood beside her bed glaring bullets through Naruto how only could smile sheepishly and avoid getting to close to her.

"Marianne you're dating him!" Kallen pointed an accusing finger to Naruto. Naruto seemed to feel insulted by the finger.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun is a little under my league, but he's cute so…"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Naruto asked knowing this time he was defiantly being insulted.

"It means I love you." Marianne said as if just trying to qualm his hurt feelings.

"Oh… weellll… love you to I guess." Naruto smiled cheekily and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll leave you to your girl talk." Naruto said as he stepped outside of Marianne's room.

Sayoko moved to leave to, but Marianne leveled a glare at him. "Sayoko…" Marianne warned.

"I know you love him milady, so I'll only cut his a little." Sayoko continued on out the room making Marianne sigh.

"So what can I do for you, Kallen? We've never been to close so I wouldn't figure you'd visit me when I'm out sick."

"Fucked silly is hardly sick."

"Oh, my how knew the sweet, timid Kallen had such a trashy, mouth.

"Just between the two of use the Kallen at school is just a façade to avoid suitors."

"I know."

"That obvious."

"No it's just I saw you in action at Shinjuku." Kallen was instantly on edge.

"How do you know about that!?" She said reaching for her knife.

"Please don't pull that thing out on me, honestly the heiress of the Stratford family should invest in a purse." Kallen blushed at the hidden princess's words.\

"So that's how. Naruto told you."

"No, like I said I saw you in action. Honestly Naruto's smart, but he's no strategist."

"So you the one that-"

"I feed Naruto the orders and he passed them to you and your group."

"Why are you doing this couldn't this endanger you both."

"Naruto loves danger, some of the stories he told me made me want to joke him on how stupid and unnecessarily dangerous he is. For instance while I'd rather keep our identities a secret from everyone and go through an elaborate plans to make your group loyal to me while still keeping my identity a mystery, Naruto is under the belief that trusting potential allies is the best way to go. Since I wasn't there to stop him from blabbing you found out. You could be a spy for Britannia for all we know."

"Then why tell me all this."

"Naruto is strong enough to protect me if things go south."

"How can you be so reliant on him?"

"Because he asked me to be. I've only known Naruto for a little while, but during that time we've done little else but talk, not including the time we spent having sex. Naruto told me stories that made me realize that Naruto has a need to be needed. He plays the role of the hero not because he wants something in return but because he feels that he'll vanish if he's not needed." This was an absolute truth. The only reason Naruto chose to transcend his universe into theirs was because he wasn't needed. He had what he always wanted respect, adoration, and any girl he could chose ready to drop any appoint to go on a date with him, but he had no true purpose beyond being an idol so he left for something knew or at least that's how he explained it.

Naruto was so nonchalant about everything. If she hadn't told me not to then he probably would of told everyone that he was a ninja from another universe such was his denseness.

"So you just supposed to put all my troubles into his arms."

"Not all of them, just enough to where he think he's taking care of everything. I still am going to learn how to do things on my own. If I'm going to take down Britannia then I'll need to be strong so I'm going to pester him into giving me martial arts training and I need to improve my skills with a Knightmare Frame beyond that of a Ganymede."

"Why are y'all doing this?"

"Revenge. My mother was commoner born Britannian nobility. The other nobles didn't like her so the killed her and crippled my little sisters. I'm sure Naruto already told you about his parents…" Kallen nodded. "… Naruto came to Japan by to flee from Britannia. I did the same, but I came when it was still Japan. Beautiful, calming, loving Japan. I received more kindness from strangers than I did from my own family in the homeland. That changed when Britannia invaded. The Japanese became wary or even downright hostile of me and my sister, so vowed that I would destroy the current Britannia filled of egoistical tyrants and push their sleazy hands away from Japan."

"Then we have the same ambition. I don't know how well the guys are going to except you, but I'm sure after you and Naruto pulled that miracle at Shinjuku that they'll be happy to call you an ally."

"I hope so, but we've gotten of topic haven't we!?"

"Hn, what was the topic!?"

"Naruto and how you love him."

"What I don't love him."

"It's futile to deny it, Naruto has planted his sends in you-" Kallen blushed at the unintentionally innuendo. "-and once he kisses you you'll understand just how great your love is."

"I doubt that and why would I kiss him he's yours."

"True, but Naruto has far too much stamina for me to hand when he has no other vents."

"So I'm just a vent so he can go easier on you."

"You do possess more durability than me."

"Don't make me laugh. I won't be used."

"Then don't see of it as being used you get more out of this than I do."

"Like what!?"

"Naruto's love and affection, great sex, and Naruto has in his possession the white knightmare frame that appeared in the closing minute of the Shinjuku battle. He ripped the user from the cockpit and escaped with it."

Kallen was shocked at that when she saw the knightmare she knew she wanted to take it for a spend.

"I don't know I feel like a whore going with him just to pilot his knightmare."

"Kallen." Kallen spiraled around quickly to avoid a surprise attack from behind her. She was unexpecting of the kiss that was planted on her lips by the boy they had been talking about.

Naruto pulled back leaving Kallen in a daze. "Kallen won't you be mind." Kallen nodded dumbly still in awe of his kissing prowess. Naruto sent a cocky glare to Marianne.

"That kiss isn't going to work on everybody."

"Between you, Kallen, Villetta, and Sayoko I don't need any others."

"Can I really hold you to that and Sayoko!?" Marianne asked.

"Probably not, I'm a dog when it come to the ladies, but ya can't help it when every sensei you have perverted tendencies."

"And Sayoko."

"Yes me lady." Sayoko said appearing in the open door frame; having been discreetly opened when Naruto chose to get Kallen already.

The maid's uniform was party torn apart reveal he ample breasts.

"She tried to attack me I defended, but she kept coming and the only way to kill her was to bring her into the harem."

"Yeah that's the only way." Marianne said sarcastically. "I really don't care anymore as long as I'm not bed ridden to much more often."

"Oh then we'll have to at least triplify the harem from what it is right now."

"We'll see about that." Kallen said with a look of lust in her eyes. She pounced him locking lips with him instantly. Sayoko not to be one left out joined in.

**00CS:BQABS00**

FIN!

Hi guys, so that I haven't updated in a little over or under a month I don't really remember. Anyway here's chapter two not much but the introduction of Kallen. I wanted to right more, but I actually wrote all this on 12-11-12 over the course of 4 hours. I didn't like the previous version as it was like 1k of me having Naruto just babbling on about what C2, V2, Marianne, and The Ragnarok Connection; especially considering I lost the inspiration to write the lemon that was going to make up for the boring scenes. I couldn't stand putting you all through what I originally so I wrote this instead.

Next chapter we'll hopefully get to some action boy combat and sexual. I might skip episode 4 all together I'll have to go back and watch it to see if it's worth me putting time in on.

Second to lastly, I'm sorry for the lateness of the chapter it's just I suffer from chronic laziness coupled with a lot of school work and when I say a lot I mean that. I'm considered a smart kid so I am paid to do other works, we're talking research papers, book reports, essays. All that crap and jeeze.

Anyway I'll try to do better, but even with all the review you give me, thanks by the way, I find it difficult to just sit down and write even at home with a best friend, how happens to live about 100 feet away from my home, determined to make sure I don't spend too much time cooped up in my house to long, but I'll get it done expect this story next update to be January 10-20 somewhere in there, but you never know what Santa may bring you for Christmas.

Lastly, if you have an android phone download Driland (also known as Treasure Hunter – Driland), go through the tutorial, and input this code: **FT6dP8G **to help me get some super rare cards. If I get enough points I might be happy enough to type up a chapter before even Christmas. Note: I'm not actually promising a chapter on Christmas just saying there might be one on that day. Though I promise if I get the Super Rare Cards that I will update before Christmas.

Also it ends on the 17th so HURRY!


	3. Being rewritten-This story to be deleted

Is being rewrite. Prologue is already up.

Also check out poll on my profile if you read my other stories and are concerned with the dating part of them


End file.
